Reunion
by DeeDee
Summary: When I get an idea of where this is going I'll give it a proper summary


Reunion  This is my first attempt at writting anything. Please review! Tell me whether or not I'm wasting my time even trying! 

The rating will probably change later on depending on where my imagination takes me! 

******************************************************************************************* 

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own anything to do with Gundam Wing cept for a few model Deathscythes on top of my TV. If ya want to sue me you gotta get in line behind the all the others who want money from me. I also don't own the WWF or RAW IS WAR and anything to do with it. 

******************************************************************************************* 

Wufie stood silently beside Lady Une as the elevator they were riding in continued it's upwards journey towards the 22nd floor of the lavish Starlight Hotel. 

'What the Hell was I thinking to agree to this?' He asked himself while watching the numbers on the wall light in succession, indicating their progress. He didn't need this kind of attention! He was a simple man, and since the end of the war, over a year and a half ago, he was content to live quietly, by himself, in the remote regions of Northern China. 

"I am so grateful that you agreed to be a part of the ceremony Wufie." Une commented, "The Earth Sphere Unified Nation owes the Gundam Pilots so much! Without you brave young men who were willing to risk everything, I'm positive it would have taken a lot longer and many more lives would have been lost before peace was ever realized." 

Silence was the only response she got from the Chinese Pilot, but the fact that he even showed up in the first place was a victory of sorts. She wondered to herself 'If I had actually told him the particulars of his accommodations would he have still shown up?' 'Well if he starts screaming about injustice when he sees the suite I'll know my answer.' She allowed a small smirk to play across her face. 'This should be interesting.' 

The sound of a bell signaled that the elevator had finally arrived on the 22nd floor and the two passengers exited the car. "This way." Lady Une said pointing down the corridor to the right. They walked down the hallway until they came to the door with the number 2208. Une retrieved the hotel room key card from her pocket and reached for the door. 

'I guess I'd better tell him now.' "Oh by the way," she said calmly as she turned the doorknob, "You'll be sharing the suite. I hope that's not a problem." 

"Shar...." Wufie stopped mid-word as he looked through the door and spotted two familiar figures sitting with their backs to the door on the couch watching TV. The boy on the left had spikey brown hair and was wearing a green tank top while the other was wearing a black t-shirt and had a braid that hung over the back of the couch. "YUY! MAXWELL!" Wufie exclaimed. 

Duo Maxwell jumped up from the couch when he heard the yell from the front door while Heero Yuy calmly turned around and looked at the source of the voice that had interrupted his watching RAW IS WAR. 

"I have to stay with these two!" Wufie turned accusingly at Une, who was slowly backing away from him. "well umm..." 

"WUFIE!" came a yell from the direction of the kitchen. Within seconds Quatre appeared wearing an apron with Trowa following not far behind him. "You're here! Lady Une said you were coming but I didn't know whether or not to believe her, but you're here! You're really here!" Before Wufie could react Quatre had already wrapped his arms around his friend and was hugging him tightly. 

After a few moments, agonizing moments for Wufie who currently couldn't breath, Quatre finally let go. "It's so good to see you," Quatre stated, "It's been so long since we were all together like this!" 

"Yup!" Duo grinned. "But this time is special 'cause we don't gotta fight nobody, and we're not on any missions. We just get to hang out and be normal teenagers!" 

"Normal?" Trowa questioned, "I've never associated you with the word normal, Duo?" 

All in the room laughed as they knew Trowa was right, nothing about Duo was normal. 

"Well I have to be getting back to the office. Here's your key Wufie." Une handed over the card she had used to open the door. "I'll see you all tomorrow night at Relena's dinner party." All five young men groaned and Lady Une took that as her cue to leave, before Duo could start with a fresh list of reasons why he shouldn't have to go. "Bye!" 


End file.
